After a large increase of data users in a conventional macro cellular network, because the large quantity of users content for network resources together, a packet switch (PS) rate decreases rapidly, resulting in undesirable user experience. To improve the PS rate, an efficient offloading method is required, and the offloading method is to transfer the data users in the macro cellular network to other networks. A wireless local area network (WLAN) network is a most effective solution with high quality and a low price.
Because the macro cellular network and the WLAN network are wireless networks of two different types, during offloading from the macro cellular network by using the WLAN network, a problem of coordination between the WLAN network and the macro cellular network is involved. To implement a precise load balance between the macro cell and the WLAN network, clear neighboring cell configuration needs to be performed on each macro cell of the macro cellular network and cells of the WLAN network.
For the neighboring cell configuration in the prior art, mainly a live network test is performed manually, and then manual configuration is performed according to a test result. Manual configuration is labor-consuming.